


Moulin Glee

by Bunny_Cannon



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Cannon/pseuds/Bunny_Cannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moulin Rouge inspires the Girls; and Kurt, to burst into song. As usual, the boys have no clue what the hell is going on. Events unfold, (much like the storyline of Moulin Rouge) which leads to awesome bromancy times, and angsty relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And This One's For You...

**Author's Note:**

> First Glee fic. =)
> 
> Wrote this as a drabble at first, now it's a full-fledged fic for my son! I love you Ana! ;3
> 
> (Disclaimer: Glee belongs to FOX, Moulin Rouge belongs to... People who aren't me.. I make no profit from this, except for the happiness it'll give my son. =D )

"Moulin Rouge."

Mr. Schuester wrote the two words on the board, causing the girls (And Kurt) to squeal. The remaining boys looked at eat other, not knowing what the hell was going on. All of them, except for Puck.

"Isn't that the movie with Nicole Kidman, where she plays a prostitute who dies?"

Kurt scoffed, and everyone turned to look at him. He was glaring at Puck, his sparkly shoes and tie throwing off the otherwise scary sight.

"Not only is it that, you neanderthal!"

Kurt stood, scaring Mercedes and Tina, who were sitting next to him. He did, what could only be described at strutted to the front of the room. When he turned around, the sequins and sparkles on his tie almost blinded Finn. Mr. Schuester went and sat next to Artie, leaving the floor to Kurt.

"Moulin Rouge is about four things."

Kurt raised four fingers on his left hand, and began to pace around the front of the room.

"Truth." He walked past Quinn, pausing only for a moment in front of her. Quinn, nor Kurt said nothing, yet everyone could hear loud and clear what he was saying. Quinn had lied to everyone, and had hurt Finn; and herself in the process. Kurt lowered a finger, then continued to pace. He stopped in front of Mercedes. "Beauty." Kurt winked at her, and she laughed. He lowered another finger, and continued to move until he was in front of Rachel and Finn. Kurt looked at their joined hands, and sneered. "Freedom." During the whole Brittany incident, Rachel had become even more manipulative, and controlling of Finn. Kurt wasn't sure about the rest of the Glee club, but it certainly irked him. His almost 'brother' deserved to make his own choices; choices that would make him happy. He walked back to the center of the room, and when he turned back around, he smiled. Rachel was giving him a death glare, and from what Kurt could tell, she was holding Finn's hand in a death grip.

"And, above all things..."

Kurt lowered the last finger, and put his hand at his side.

"Love."

If anything, everyone in Glee could relate to that. Mike squeezed Tina's hand, and smiled at her. Rachel released her death-grip on Finn, and hugged him instead. Santana and Brittney hooked pinkies, and Santana lent her head on Britney's shoulder. Quinn whispered something to Sam, that caused him to laugh, and chuckle nervously. Puck was staring at the floor, probably because everyone he partially cared about was taken. Even Mr. Schue seemed like he was thinking about something; or probably someone. Mr. Schuester finally broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Well, Kurt. That was a very interesting, if not accurate description... Do you have anything else to say?" He looked over at Kurt, who was silent.

"Yes, Mr. Shue. I have something to say... Well.." He smiled, and crossed his arms. "I have something to sing." He looked at Mr. Shue, then at the class. "May I?"  
Mr. Schuester smiled, and nodded. "Go ahead, the floor is yours."

_"The French are glad to die for love..."_

Kurt looked at Finn or a brief moment, before dragging his gaze away.

_"They excite in fighting duels, But I prefer a man who lives... And gives expensive jewels."_

The music intensified, and all the girls cheered. Kurt gestured for them all to come to the front, and they did so. Kurt grabbed Mercedes' hand when she got to the front, and kissed it.

_"A kiss on the hand may be, quite continental, But diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_

She laughed, and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

 _"A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, Or help you feed your  
eyes!"_ Kurt winked at Puck, who was watching all the girls sing and dance around. He went over and grabbed the empty chair that was next to Puck. Kurt turned to look at him, and pulled his chair so that they were inches apart. Kurt trailed a finger down Puck's chest while he sang, and laughed every time Puck twitched.

 _"Men grow cold as girls grow old, And we all lose our charms in the end.. But square-cut or pear-shaped, These rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_ Kurt stood and walked back to the front, while Santana walked over to Puck. She sat on his lap, which normally would have caused Mr. Shue to freak out, but he was eerily calm.

 _"'Cause we are living in a material world, And I am a material girl!"_ Santana sang, and Puck laughed as she shook her hips at him. Britney and Kurt pulled her away with a laugh, and she blew a kiss at him. Kurt managed to hush all the girls down, as he sang the final verse.

 _"'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!"_ Kurt took a deep breath, and looked at Sam for the first time all day.

**"Diamonds... are a... girl's... best... fr-"**

Kurt's not sure what happened. He didn't faint intentionally; if he had been trying to be like Satine, his outfit would be a lot sluttier then it was now. As he fell out of conciousness, all he can remember is strong arms. Strong arms, and blonde hair that must have come from a bottle.


	2. You Okay Honey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt got out of the car, and slammed the door on his way out. He figured that if he couldn't storm out of the room, then slamming the door was the least he could do. Kurt walked to the entrance of the hospital, then hesitated. He felt fine. Now. But when he was singing, he had felt a little off. Sighing, he walked through the double doors of the hospital. He had been avoiding visiting any Doctor since his mom died, and he hadn't stepped foot in Lima General since that dreadful day. Who could have guessed that it'd be Moulin Rouge that made him a hospital after nearly 10 years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I changed the name of this story to match it with the version I have up on fanfiction.net.   
> If you didn't notice, whatever, no big deal.  
> However, something that is slightly a big deal is that this story no longer has Hevans/Kum as endgame. There will be bits of that pairing throughout the story a lot, but it isn't endgame.  
> The reason for that is that when I first wrote this story, Blaine didn't exist.   
> He wasn't even a part of the show, and he had heard no rumors about him. So, I wrote this story with the intention of shipping Kurt with the guy everyone thought was going to be his boyfriend. I was fine with that..  
> But then Darren Criss happened.  
> And he's just so amazing, and I love Blaine..... So, to put it in simple terms, Klaine came into my life, punched Hevans in the face, and demanded to be written about. So I wrote about them...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this author's note is so long! Enough rambling, go read the story!

After Kurt's fainting spell, the "Moulin Rouge" assignment for Glee club got put on the backburner. Instead of spending the rest of the afternoon singing other songs related to the musical, all of the Glee kids piled into their multiple vehicles to take Kurt to the hospital. It was completely unnecessary for Kurt woke up half way there, but they still forced him to go anyway. So now he was stuck in a car with Rachel, Santana and Brittany, with Finn at the wheel. And to be honest, Kurt was more scared of Finn's driving, than any potentially deadly disease he could have. (And the fact that Finn's gaze kept drifting from the road to the view that Rachel's low cut sweater provided certainly didn't help either.)

"Finnegan! Eyes on the road!"

Finn snapped up, face turning red. Rachel shot a confused look at the boys, but with a wave of Kurt's hand she went back to looking at her sheet music.

"You know," Rachel added. "'Come What May' would be perfect for our ranges Finn..." Santana and Kurt groaned, and Finn did his best to not look completely lost.

"Uh.. Yeah. Sure Rach, whatever you think is best.."

Rachel then proceeded to go on and on about how much she related to Satine, which caused Kurt to giggle profusely. Santana raised an eyebrow at him, and typed out something on her phone before shoving it at Kurt.

_ "Why are you laughing at Man Hands? That's usually my job."  _

Kurt snickered, and typed a response.

_"I may love Nicole Kidman and every role she plays, but to hear R talk about how she relates to an admittedly high class hooker who ends up dying in the end of the movie is hilarious."_

Kurt handed the phone back to Santana, and watched as a smile crept onto her face. Kurt quickly glanced up at Rachel, but she was so absorbed in herself that she hadn't even noticed what Santana and Kurt were doing. Kurt made a few faces at the back of her head just to make sure. Kurt made a series of faces; Santana noticed halfway through, and joined in. Finn looked in the rear-view mirror and chuckled at his friends. Rachel brought her head up from her sheet music and frowned at Finn.

"…are you listening Finny Winnie Bear? This is very important, for this song could ensure our victory at Sectionals." Kurt and Santana shared a look, than giggled. Kurt leaned forward so his mouth was right next Finn's ear.

" _Yeah_ , Finny Winnie Bear. You listening?"

Finn swerved suddenly, causing everyone in the car to scream. They all kept screaming even after Finn started driving normally. It took Finn honking the horn to get them to stop.

"DUDES!"

Kurt and the girls silenced immediately. Finn sighed, then glanced at everyone sitting in the backseat through the rear view mirror.

"Kurt. Never do that again. Ever. You sounded all sultry and stuff. It was creepy."

Kurt raised and eyebrow, and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Why, sultry you say? That's a very complex word for you Finnegan. Did you learn it whilst watching those telenovellas I always catch you watching?"

Finn turned bright red as the girls in the car started laughing. Brittany turned her gaze away from the window she had been staring out of, and frowned at Kurt.

"Kurtie, fries are sultry, right?"

Kurt held back a laugh, and shook his head.

"No, boo. That's salty."

"Oh."

Brittany frowned, so Santana patted her leg and whispered something in Brittany's ear. It caused her to smile, and nod. Kurt took in the whole display, a small knowing on his face. For the rest of the drive, Kurt, Santana and Brittany kept themselves occupied by playing Trivial Pursuit. Brittany surprised them both by somehow getting all her questions right; even in categories that she would have no reason to know. Kurt and Santana were about to begin questioning her, when Finn pulled to a sudden stop. Everyone jerked forward, having not expected the stop. Everyone had a mixed reaction. Santana began cursing in Spanish, Kurt began to desperately fix his hair, Rachel shrieked, and Brittany remained oddly calm.

"We're here, dudes."

Kurt and Rachel both scowled at Finn for being called 'dude,' but neither called him on it.

"Guys," Kurt sighed, and frowned at his friends. "Even though I appreciate your concern, I do not need to go to the hos-"

"Shut it, Porcelain. We can't have you straining your pretty little voice before Sectionals."

Kurt glared at Santana. She knew full well that Kurt hated that nickname, but he also knew that Santana had a full arsenal of other things she could call him. So Kurt decided to let it slide; for now. He was about to change the topic, when Rachel jumped into the conversation.

"She's right Kurt. We do have reason to worry, since you did faint before you could hit the final note. When you're singing behind Finn and I at Sectionals, we don't want you fainting. Afterall, we don't want any attention detracted from the leads."

Kurt flicked his bangs back, as a frown growing on his face.

"Of course. Because it's not like anyone else in out Glee Club can actually do anything other then just sway in the background…" he snapped, turning his bitch glare on.

Kurt got out of the car, and slammed the door on his way out. He figured that if he couldn't storm out of the room, then slamming the door was the least he could do. Kurt walked to the entrance of the hospital, then hesitated. He felt fine. Now. But when he was singing, he had felt a little off. Sighing, he walked through the double doors of the hospital. He had been avoiding visiting any Doctor since his mom died, and he hadn't stepped foot in Lima General since that dreadful day. Who could have guessed that it'd be Moulin Rouge that made him a hospital after nearly 10 years? While Kurt was waiting for the receptionist to squeeze him into an appointment, he sat in a stiff plastic chair in the waiting room. Kurt had dismissed the notion of looking at the magazines, for at just a glance he already knew that they were all outdated. Afterall, Burberry so wasn't in right now. Kurt turned his attention to his cuticles with a sigh. He figured it wouldn't take that long until the rest of New Directions piled into the waiting room. He didn't expect a boy wearing a blue and red monstrosity to soon step into his line of vision.

"Hi. This seat taken?"

Kurt looked up, and tried not to make any embarrassing noises.

"N-n-no. Nope. No one is sitting there. No one at all."

The boy chuckled, then smiled at him.

"Alright then."

The boy sat, then stuck his hand out towards Kurt.

"My name is Blaine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you guys think? Review?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Critiques are loved.
> 
> Oh, this is un-beta'd. So if you find a mistake, or grammar error, do tell!  
> =D


End file.
